


Haunted

by smilesofthesilvermoon



Category: Frankenweenie (2012)
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Poor Victor, Someone give the boy a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesofthesilvermoon/pseuds/smilesofthesilvermoon
Summary: He was sick of only being able to see Sparky in his head; he was sick of being endlessly haunted by the remnants of the one thing from his past that truly gave him a sense of joy.
Kudos: 3





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Frankenweenie is a movie that has such an important place in my heart. I remember seeing it in theaters in 2012 and it's stayed with me since. Over the years, I've thought about the potential idea of me writing a fic for this fandom, so I'm honestly happy that I just got around to doing it now.
> 
> I honestly am not sure if this is my best work ever, but I'm still decently happy with how it came out. It's a bit more simple and not as wordy as my recent ones, but in a way, I like that. It gets the points across well and the emotional impact is still there. Short yet sweet. Please enjoy!

It hadn’t been long since that dreadful day had come. 

In fact, it had only been a couple of days or so.

But to Victor Frankenstein, however, that time seemed more like an eternity. He felt as though he had been planted into some kind of horrible never-ending nightmare, a nightmare that has ultimately become his reality now.

It hadn’t gotten any easier these past few days, in spite of what his parents had told him in which seemed to be some sort of weak attempt at consolation. Like a fresh wound, the pain that he felt remained. That feeling lingered on, and as long as Sparky still wasn’t by his side anymore, he was sure that it would linger on forever. That was a fact that Victor simply had to deal with, he supposed.

It had gotten to the point where it was hard to even sleep. 

On most nights, he was lucky to average an amount of two hours of sleep at most. He bordered on the edge of insomnia, a fact that he hadn’t realized due to the fact it wasn’t necessarily the most important thing in his life right now.

He’d continuously change positions and re-adjust his blanket to his liking, trying to find some sort of comfort within himself and his situation, although of course, it was incredibly difficult. 

Victor tried to fight back the tears, tried not to let his mind drift off and not think about him again. For his own sake.

Forget him and move on. It’s as simple as that. 

He was sick of only being able to see Sparky in his head; he was sick of being endlessly haunted by the remnants of the one thing from his past that truly gave him a sense of joy.

What’s the point of getting hung up on an old memory that you can never change? Just leave it in the past.

Of course, that’s the last thing Victor ever wanted to do. 

Also, no matter how hard he tried at it, he knew that it would be a pointless and impossible feat.

For one, Sparky filled an irreplaceable part in both Victor’s heart and in the Frankenstein family itself; he was the heart of it all, always giving different kinds of amusement and love to others. Victor was sure that no other family dog could provide as much comfort as Sparky did, no other dog could fill up the gaping void in his soul. But that was the least of his concerns at the moment. He didn’t want another dog. That wasn’t one of his concerns right now.

As you see, as long as Victor could remember, he had always been sort of a reserved outcast from the others.

He didn’t really like to dwell on that fact either. For he had Sparky, and that was the only thing that he needed and made him plenty happy. He was sure of it.

It seemed as though, throughout everything, Sparky was the only thing that was always with him. 

He was there when Victor had gotten home from school, mouth agape as he thrashed his tail back and forth quickly in utmost happiness and excitement. He was there for Victor in times of distress, in times where he had needed extra comfort and someone else besides his side.

And now that Sparky wasn’t here anymore, he wasn’t sure of what to make of his life.

Victor just wanted to feel happy again. 

He wanted to feel as though he were with someone that cared for and loved him.

The only thing that he wanted was his beloved Bull Terrier back.


End file.
